Domestic Duties (REWRITTEN)
by Sanguine Quill
Summary: My little (yeah, right) Magenta and Riff fic. Chapter 8 is up and it's from Magenta's POV. Most of the fic is, except for chapter 7. Please R/R! It makes me so very happy! *Warning*: Incest and rape, but what else is new.
1. Servant's Quarters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, though I wish I did. 

AN: This is my first fan fic. I hope it's good and everyone likes it. If ya want me to write more REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! * If ya have a better title, too, please tell me. I'm brain dead and can't think of a good one.*

~also~ if ya have any good story ideas that ya haven't felt like writing e-mail them to me @ ILuvCandie23@aol.com and maybe I'll help ya out. But only if ya say please ; )

Domestic Duties

I stepped cautiously into the steaming water of the small, silver bathtub, easing myself down until all but my head were above the hot liquid. The steam made my already frizzy red hair into a fiery halo, hanging limply at my shoulders. I massaged my pale neck, tense from worry. Worry over my brother, our master, and the future. 

But I wasn't worried about myself. That was Riff-Raff's job. He had always promised me that he would take care of and protect me. Ever since we were young he had done his job well, shielding me from whatever evil he could. My mind wandered back to our childhood and I shivered, despite the sweltering heat of the water. I had remembered the day that Riff first made that promise. 

Our father was an awful man. For as long as I could remember he had been a mean, brutal drunk. Whenever he had to much to drink ~which was frequently~ he became an abusive monster. He would come home whenever the bars closed or kicked him out and take out his anger at whatever he saw first. Sometimes it was a chair or table, but more frequently it was my brother or I.

One awful night he had come home drunk and brutal as ever. I had been in the kitchen, unable to sleep. As soon as I heard him enter the house my heart began to pound. I looked for an escape, but there was none. My father was blocking the only way out. He slowly turned toward me, his eyes full of fury and inebriated insanity. Before I knew what was happening he lunged at me, pummeling a massive fist into my jaw. I tried to fight back and get away, but I was no match to his bulk and strength. He beat me so hard that I thought I would die. My vision was beginning to grow blurry from his punches and I could feel blood dripping down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for death to relieve me from the pain. Suddenly I heard a loud groan and the fists stopped. I opened my eyes to see Riff-Raff bending over me, picking me up. I looked to the floor where our father was sprawled out, a red gash across his forehead. Riff had saved me.

He then packed up our meager possessions and took me away from that place. He found us an apartment and jobs working for the queen. 

"Magenta? Where are you?" My brother's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I shivered again and then shook my head to chase out the memory of that night, only four years ago. My brother's tall frame appeared in the doorway and he smiled at me, but his grin quickly faded. He moved next to me, kneeling on the floor beside the tub.

"That was long ago. Don't think about it anymore." he said, taking my hand in his and gently kissing it. He could read my mind, and knew almost all of my thoughts. Maybe it was because we were siblings, or maybe it was just because we knew and loved every inch of each other like ourselves, but ever since we were children we could read each other's thoughts.

"I know." I replied softly. He stood and picked up a soft red bath towel and held it open for me. I stepped out of the bath and he wrapped me in the warm cloth, snuggling me close to his body. I closed my eyes, waiting in eager anticipation of his sweet kiss, but instead I heard the shriek of our master Frank calling for Riff from his room on the other side of the castle. 

Riff groaned and gave me a quick squeeze before disappearing through the door, leaving me alone in the bathroom again. I set about tiding up after myself. I wasn't a naturally neat person, but after a year of grueling domestic work it had become a habit. I was constantly picking up after Frank and Columbia, the earthling we had abducted just six months ago. Even Riff seemed to take advantage of me, leaving his dirty clothes on our bedroom floor expecting me to pick them up. But I forgave him. He worked hard also. He was the handyman and , although he helped me with a lot of the housework, he had many other things to do. Frank or Columbia were constantly breaking things, and with Franks crazy experiments something always seemed to be exploding somewhere in the mansion. 

As I emptied the tub and wiped up the water that had spilled over the edge I began to fantasize of my home planet, Transsexual. I longed to go back there, back to our apartment and our bed, back to the freedom of not having to spend my days working relentlessly cleaning up after others. 

I heaved a deep sigh and walked to the bedroom I shared with Riff. Dropping my towel on a chair I climbed into the big bed, nestling under the covers, the sheets clinging to my damp skin. Outside I could hear one of my dogs barking, but it slowly fizzled down until the hound had stopped completely. Down below, in the ballroom, I listened to the heavy rhythm of rock music mixing with the sharp _click _of Columbia's tap shoes on the floor. She was dancing away down there, fantasizing of her lover, Eddie. Well, he was not her only lover. Since we had taken her she had adopted the customs and behavior of Transsexuals, including having more than one lover. Her other's included Frank and whoever she met in town. But like all Transsexuals, she had only one true love. A person that she loved with more than just her body, but with her heart, soul, and mind. For her this person was Eddie. For me it was Riff-Raff. His being my brother had bothered me at first, but I soon realized that it didn't matter. Although incest wasn't outlawed on our planet, it was intensely disdained. We've always had to hide our relationship, first from our parents and classmates, then from the our neighbors and peers, and finally from our boss, Frank. He couldn't do anything legally if he caught us, but I was sure that he would find some form of cruel punishment. I was glad that he stayed on his side of the castle. If he came over here and realized that we shared a room he would certainly grow suspicious. He thought I shared a room with Columbia. She was the only one in the household that knew about us. She was a little disgusted at first, but soon grew used to us. She would even cover for us if Frank began to ask questions. But he never did, thank God.

Suddenly the music stopped and I snapped out of my musings, realizing that I had been lying here for over an hour. I also realized that Riff wasn't back yet. I rolled onto my side and thought about going to look for him, but decided better of it. As much as I wanted him, Frank wouldn't let him go until whatever ludicrous task he had assigned was finished. I had no choice but to wait in silence and darkness longing for everything which I could not have. My home, my freedom, my brother. 

A sighed and sat up, knowing that I would get no sleep until Riff were here. I tossed back the covers and walked to my closet. The wooden floor creaked beneath me, shattering the eerie silence. I pulled a short, black satin robe out and put it on, shivering as the cool material touched my bare skin. Then I walked over to the bookshelves above the tired old desk on the other side of my room. Almost all of the books were Riff's. He liked reading much more than I, but now I flipped on the light and skimmed the titles of his novels, searching for something that sparked my interest. I finally settled on a tattered looking mystery and brought it back to bed with me, where I curled up beneath the covers and began to read.

I had read only about twenty pages when I heard footsteps outside the bedroom door. Instantly I recognized them as my brother's and my heart began to pound in my chest. I dropped the book to the floor as he opened the door. He looked weary and sweat glimmered on his forehead as he locked the door and stepped toward the bed. I sat up to greet him and he pulled me into his strong arms for a moment, but released me suddenly. I sat back, a little disappointed. I knew that something was wrong, but I would give him time. He would tell me when he was ready.

Taking off his shoes and then shirt he flung them across the room. I was about to scold him when I noticed they had landed on the chair right next to my dirty towel. Then he came and sat next to me on the edge of the bed, picking up his forgotten book.

"I remember this one. It was fairly good, but I've read better. I think the plot is a little to unreal . . ." He trailed off as I sat up and began to massage his shoulders. I could feel his tense muscles loosen under my hands and he let out a sigh of pleasure. I waited for him to tell me what was bothering him, but when he said nothing I grew impatient.

"Riffy, what's wrong?" I asked softly, using the nickname I had for him since we were children. I felt his shoulders rise and fall as he heaved a huge sigh before turning to face me.

"Frank has begun a new experiment. These humans have fascinated him for some reason, and now he wants to build one. He wants to create life. I tried to warn him against it, but he wouldn't listen. He just yelled at me for my insolence and forced me to do more work." His eyes gazed hollowly into mine and I couldn't help but feel bad for my brother. He had it worse than me. Frank had never touched me, but he whipped and beat Riff-Raff constantly. He had scars covering his back from our masters crop and had recently taken to wearing a rolled up towel inside his shirt to shield him from the pain. 

I tenderly caressed his cheek then moved my hands down his chest. He bent over and kissed me hard, prying my lips open with his tongue. When we finally broke apart for air I could see that the worry in his eyes had been replaced by passion. His eager hands untied my robe and flung it to the floor before pushing me gently back and lying on top of me. His weight felt good, and I reached down to assist him in removing his last bits of clothing. He kissed me again, slowly moving down my body. His tongue flicking gently against my lips, neck, shoulders, and breasts. I moaned with delight and ran my claw-like nails down his back. I knew how this excited him and he kissed me harder, his hand roaming down to my inner thigh where it made slow circles. I pushed my body up against his, begging for him to enter, but he loved to tease me. He slowly brought his lips back up to meet mine before giving in to my pleading urges. 

When we were through he rolled off of me, then pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled deeper into his embrace. I could feel his hot breath on my forehead as our bodies, still damp with sweat clung to each other.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, "I love you more than anything. I don't know how I could live if anything ever happened to you." He pressed his body closer to mine. 

"I love you too. More than you could ever know." And I did. I knew that there was no way I would be able to tolerate this life without him. Especially here, with these people. Riff was the only one that understood me, that cared about me. He was the only one who ever loved me. He was my true love.

I listened to the sound of his breathing until it grew steady and even. I knew he was asleep then and I finally allowed my weary body and mind to give in to the incessant tug of slumber.


	2. Downtown Denton

****

Disclaimer: As I said, I don't own any of these characters.

****

AN: I decided to write another chapter. Actually, I was on a role and wrote a few chapters, but whatever. I'm really tired and bored so I'm rambling . . . again. Anyway, as you know this is from Magenta's POV. Enjoy! And please Review. If for no other reason to give me a huge ego boost and a reason to brag to my friends!

I awoke late the next morning to the barking of my hungry dogs. Riff was gone and I felt strangely alone. I shook off the feeling and got out of bed. I got ready and then went outside to feed my hounds. They leaped eagerly as I sat the plate of leftover meat in front of them. I stood and watched them for a minute. They were all strays that Frank had ordered us to collect for one of his insane experiments, but his attention span wasn't very long, and he grew bored even before he had begun with them. I had taken care of them since then, and by now I was quite fond of them. In my spare time, when I wasn't with Riff, I would come and play with or train them. By now they were very good guard dogs.

I turned around and headed back to the house, thinking of what I had to do today. We were low on food but I dreaded going into town. The people all had the same vacant expression on there faces, all wanting to escape, but not knowing how. I thought of everything else I had to do, trying to figure some way of getting out of my trip to Denton, but there was none. 

I quickly changed out of my maid's uniform and into some common clothes before traveling to the laboratory to find my master. He was there bent over some kind of microscope. Columbia was propped against the wall, looking bored and a little angry with Frank for ignoring her.

"Master," I said hesitantly. I hated talking to him. I hated being anywhere near him. In fact, I just hated him.

He sighed and spun around, giving me a look that made me wither. "And what do _you_ want?"

"I need to go shopping in Denton. I was hoping that you'd let me use the truck." I bowed my head, playing into his little fantasy. He thought he was superior to everyone, and although this made me hate him more I could use it to my advantage. 

"I suppose so," he sighed deeply, "Just be back soon. There's a lot to do around here, you know." Of course I knew. _I_ was the one that did it. He wouldn't lift a finger to help my brother or I. But I bit my tongue and smiled, leaving the room quickly.

Columbia followed me down to the foyer and I knew that she wanted me to invite her along. She would talk constantly about everything from Eddie to birth control to God knows what else, but she could help me carry the groceries and it would be faster shopping with two people instead of one. Finally I acquiesced to her silent pleas.

"Do you want to come?" I asked as I hopped into the truck and turned on the engine. She squealed with delight, her high-pitched voice slicing through me like a knife. I immediately regretted my invitation, but it was too late now. She was already in the passenger seat.

I turned around and drove down the driveway, stopping at the gate. Riff-Raff was perched on a ladder oiling the rusty hinges. He climbed to the ground and walked over when he saw us. I rolled down my window.

"You're finally awake. Did you sleep well?" A suggestive smile played across his mouth.

"Very." I chuckled, licking my lips seductively and completely forgetting that Columbia was there. He smiled then glanced nervously at her, sitting quietly in the passenger seat. He had forgotten she was there for a minute also. 

"Let me move the ladder, then you can go through." He sighed, annoyed that the little earthling was there. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, but even though she knew about our relationship, it was easier for all of us if Riff and I didn't do anything in front of her. That way if, God forbid, our master found out she could deny knowing anything. But it was so hard. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face. I felt my body grow flush and warm, picturing everything that we could do if Columbia weren't there. 

"Magenta?" Her squeal awoke me from my fantasies and I saw that Riff had opened the gate for us. I drove through and as I passed him, I saw his lips mumble the word "later." He had been thinking the same thing as me. I shouldn't have been surprised, he always was. I felt my face blush a red that rivaled my hair, and I was thankful that I was wearing make-up. If Columbia saw she would start talking about her and Eddie and sex. I didn't like to picture the girl having sex with anyone and especially Eddie. The thought of it alone made my body cool and my skin return to its normal color. I shuddered and realized that Columbia was talking.

"And then he said something about meeting me later and I . . ." I blocked her out again, concentrating on the road. In the distance I could see the steeple of Denton's church, which was, surprisingly enough run by our master and us. When we landed in this hell, he insisted that we blend in with the 'common people' as he liked to call them. The first job we could get was as caretakers of the old church, and so, every Sunday we put on our most conservative garb and preached the word of a God we knew nothing about to people who knew even less than us. It was actually rather pathetic when I thought of it that way.

Before I knew it we were in Denton and Columbia was still talking . . . and talking . . . and talking. I parked in front of the grocery store and hopped out. Columbia trailed behind me like a lost dog while I shopped. When I were through we piled all the bags in the bed of the truck and hopped in.

"Can we stop at the record store, Magenta?" She pleaded, whining like a child. I sighed.

"Fine, but quickly. I have work to do at home." It wasn't as if I actually wanted to get back to Frank, but the idea of spending another hour with Columbia made my head spin. I drove into Downtown Denton, the commercial area and parked in front of the music store. She squealed again and hopped out of the car. I was about to follow her when another store caught my eye. 

"Meet me back here in twenty minutes." I said, feeling more and more like a mother with every word. She agreed quickly, even though I knew that there was no chance that she would return on time. She walked off, disappearing into the store.

I turned and crossed the street, entering the lingerie shop that I had noticed earlier. I browsed around for a few minutes before deciding on a sheer black teddy and stockings. I bought them and, with about five minutes left, returned to the truck. I waited patiently for about fifteen minutes then went in to the store to get Columbia. She came, reluctantly and sulking the whole way, but she did come. Silently, I wished that she would sulk the whole ride back, this way maybe she wouldn't talk as much. Unfortunately she cheered up as I pulled out of the parking space.


	3. Midnight Musings

****

AN: I noticed (again) that I had no clue what was going to happen in this story so I rewrote it. The first few chapters are the same, but I completely changed the plot. Again. I'm so bad at making up my mind. Anyway, the changes start at the bottom of this page and I hope ya like it. ENJOY! And _please_ review!

That night, after the dishes were done and the house was clean Riff and I retired to our room. I made him wait outside until I had changed into my new teddy. When I finally let him in and showed him what I had bought in town he seemed to really like it. In fact, he showed me just how much he liked it and by the time we were done I was convinced that I would have to go back to that little store again real soon! 

Sometime that night I awoke. Riff-Raff was still clutching me tightly, holding me so close to his body that I could hear his heart beat and feel his chest rise and fall with each steady breath he took. I was so glad that he was there with me. I don't know what I'd do if he was ever taken from me. I know that there was no way for me to live without him.

With that thought in mind I snuggled closer to him. He seemed to sense this and, although he was still sound asleep, he tightened his embrace. It was times like these that I loved. Times when I could just lie in his arms, safe and warm, and forget that anything existed aside from his protective embrace. Slowly I felt sleep take control of my mind and, even though I wanted to stay awake and savor this moment, I gave in and let it take control of me.


	4. It Can Only Get Worse

****

AN: I completely rewrote this chapter. I hope ya like it!

Over the next few months, Frank had grown bored with Columbia. This didn't surprise me. He never kept his lover's long. But soon she started to follow me around the house while I worked. She trailed behind me like a lost puppy while I cooked and cleaned. It was very annoying, but I felt bad for her. She had really loved him, but at least she still had Eddie. He would visit about once a week and Columbia would then disappear with him for a few hours. It gave me a much-needed break!

Frank, meanwhile, had been trying to discover the secret to life. He had already found most of the basic elements needed, but a few crucial components were missing. This irritated him greatly, which in turn made me very happy. I hoped that he would never find them. It would save us all a lot of trouble.

Our master kept Riff-Raff busy all day, working in the lab. I wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, by the time he came to our room each night he was either too tired or we were too busy to talk, but I knew it was taking it's toll on my brother. He was always tense, tired, and cranky. I tried to help him, long massages and warm baths, but nothing I did seemed to work for long. He would come back the next night with more bruises and aches, his thin body tense from the day spent with Frank.

Until one night he didn't come back at all. I waited and waited for hours in our bed, afraid to think of what Frank might have done to him. Our master had a horrible temper and Riff wasn't very good at holding his tongue. I was terrified that Frank had hurt him . . . or worse! Tears sprang to my eyes and I rushed from the room, going to find Frank. I imagined all of the horrible things I would do to that man if he had hurt my brother. 

I rushed down the hall towards the elevator, but just as I was about to step in a strong hand grabbed my arm. I swung around to see my brother, haggard and bruised with huge dark rings under his eyes. I threw myself into his arms and, even though he seemed a little confused, he hugged me tightly and led me back to our room.

"Where were you?" I cried when we were back in our bed, cuddling close together under the covers.

"Frank kept me working in the lab." He paused and looked as if he wanted to say more. I waited patiently for him to continue, knowing that he would. "He's finally done it. He found the last element tonight and has started building the human as we speak. I don't know what we're going to do." He shook his head, defeated. I was completely stunned. I never expected Frank to actually succeed in his experiments. He never had before. But if he built a human what were we going to do? It was against all of the mission laws. We were supposed to _observe_ human life and not tamper with it. If his creature was let loose it could destroy the planet! We couldn't just let this happen.

"We can't let him do this." I muttered, still trying to absorb this new information.

"I know, but it will give us an excuse to do what we've been wanting to." I looked at him. He was smiling slyly and I suddenly realized what he meant.

"You mean . . . kill him?" I was a little unnerved by this idea. _I had_ certainly never thought of murder as a way out of our situation. The thought appalled me, and I drew away from my brother, almost afraid of him now. I couldn't believe that he had thought of that. 

He seemed a little hurt by my actions and he sat up. "It all makes sense. We have the perfect opportunity to get out, Magenta. Can't you see that? We will be saving this pathetic planet _and ourselves_. I already have a plan and it's foolproof. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you." He brushed back a stray curl from my face and kissed me. Even though the thought of murder still horrified me it was beginning to make sense. We both knew that we would never get out of Frank's oppressive hold until he died. Even I realized this. _But murder? _The thoughts kept running circles in my head.

Riff began to explain his plan and it did make sense. Everything seemed to work out but I was still afraid. I knew if we were discovered we would surely be killed, or worse, separated. But if we stayed we would have to bear the burden of trying to keep this creature from escaping. Especially when Frank grew tired of him. Riff continued to explain what we would tell the Queen upon our return and how we would act. It really did make sense. I hated to admit it, but it was starting to sound like a good idea. I knew that Riff would take care of everything and I trusted that he would protect me. He always had. When he concluded his explanation he studied me carefully, waiting for a response. I knew that if I told him not to do it he wouldn't. But is that what I wanted? What I wanted was to be away from here, away from this planet. I wanted to be back on Transsexual where we were free. If Frank's experiment was let loose we could never return to our beloved planet. 

"Are you sure it can't go wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I've thought it out for months now. I promise it will be fine!" He smiled down at me. He could see that I was beginning to warm up to the idea. "And think of the reward. Our freedom, my most beautiful sister, and our planet. What could be better than that?" I knew he was just trying to enthuse me, but it was working. Slowly a smile worked its way across my worried face.

"Sweet Transsexual . . ." I muttered.

"Yes. Without Frank we can return to our planet and our apartment." He paused and licked his lips suggestively, "And our bed." I couldn't help but laugh. It was a good plan and the reward was wonderful. Even if it went wrong we would probably still be together, either in jail or death. But the thought of having my freedom once more far outweighed any problems. 

"When?" I asked.

"Soon, my darling, very soon. I have a few loose ends to take care of first. But soon, I promise." He smiled again and kissed me. I snuggled back into his arms and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of returning to Transsexual, dreaming of freedom.

****

AN: I'm not sure yet if I'm going to let that be the end of the story or if I'm going to continue it more. I haven't figured it out yet and me thinking about it will probably lead to about a dozen more rewrites so I'm leaving it up to you. Tell me what you think I should do. You can e-mail me or just leave it in a review.


	5. Abduction

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

****

AN: Ok, another chapter. I know I shouldn't bother, because I doubt anyone's reading this, but I did.

And thank you especially to the Peppy Bitch for her constant encouragement, threats, and, well, her bitching. It worked. You won again. I wrote. But you're never satisfied, right?

As the days melted into weeks and Frank grew more obsessed with finishing his creation the tension in the household escalated. Our master kept us all working through the day and well into most nights. Even Columbia was forced to help. She spent her days working with Frank and Riff in the lab. I spent mine cleaning up the shards of test tubes, torn pieces of paper, and chemical spills that happened all too frequently when Frank got angry. We had all gotten quite good at ducking the flying lab implements that he threw at us if we got in his way and had I even learned how to get acid off clothing before it burns through!

Riff never mentioned our little plan. I was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten or decided it too risky, but I never asked. His previously paper-thin patience was non-existent now and I didn't want to make him angry. I could tell that all this work was the hardest on him. He was the only one of us that Frank actually hurt . . . well, the only one that he hurt _physically_. Watching my love cower before that man pained me more than any whipping possibly could and I think Frank knew this. By beating Riff he was hurting me as well and this was simply too much for our master to resist. He always hit Riff though, never me. My brother would attack him if he ever laid a hand on me and we all knew it. Even Frank knew that when Riff was angry he was dangerous. And beating me would make Riff _very_ angry. 

Sometime in early November (I'm not sure when, all the days seem to blend together when you're stuck in a hopeless cycle of work and sleep) I was lying in bed, waiting for my brother. Frank had kept him working extra late in the lab. The creature was almost finished and our master was eager and impatient for the spark of life to enter his new baby. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier each time I blinked and I could feel sleep beginning to blur the edges of my mind. I didn't want to fall asleep yet, not until Riff was here. I never slept well without him sharing my bed, my dreams plagued with nightmares and loneliness. Plus, I loved the feel of his strong arms holding me tight as I wavered on the edge of consciousness. However, I soon began to feel my mind slipping, falling into a shallow sleep and I was powerless to resist.

~*~

Suddenly I awoke. A hand was clenched tightly over my mouth, holding it shut and pressing my head down into the bed. My eyes shot open but I couldn't see anything in the velvety darkness of my room. I struggled to scream, but the hand, combined with the hard lump growing in my throat, stifled my frightened cries to a mere whimper, barely audible even in the sheer silence. The hand noticed my vocal attempts and tightened it's grip before something else reached in from the darkness, grabbing my arms and yanking me up from my bed. It pulled me limply across the room, towards the bedroom door . . .

****

AN: Oooohh, A cliffhanger . . . sort of. Sorry, I suck at building suspense but I hope you all enjoyed it. 


	6. I swear the story is almost over!

My attacker hid there, cloaked in darkness, for what seemed like hours. The hand was still clenched over my mouth, so tightly now that my teeth had begun to cut through my lips. I tasted the warm blood, metallic and thick as it ran down my tongue. My eyes darted around wildly, trying to cut through the black. Usually I found the complete lack of light comforting, a welcome reminder of my beloved planet, but now I cursed the darkness. It deprived me of my most important sense. 

Time seemed to slow to an excruciating crawl as I felt another hand reach in from the blackness. It ran up and down my body, tracing my curves. It wasn't my brother's tender, loving caress, but a painful, hard rubbing that pressed into me, hurting me. I whimpered and pulled away but it reached out to me once more. Pushing it off and struggled to sit up. The hand on my mouth clamped harder, holding me down into the bed. The other hand returned once more, more powerful this time. It pressed into my stomach, then moved down to my hips. I shoved it away again, realizing what was happening. I had to get away! 

I swung my arms out, hitting something. I heard a low grunt and the grip on my mouth loosened for a moment. I used my opportunity, wrenching myself free and rolling over to the other side of the bed, away from my attacker. I felt a hand reach out, grabbing and pulling me back. I kicked at it fiercely and it retracted sharply. I scrambled up from the bed and ran across the room, towards the small crack of light seeping under the door from the hallway. The wood floor was cool, and smooth as ice on my bare feet but I kept going. I threw myself at the door, feeling the cold metal knob in my sweating palms. It was my way out, my escape. I felt a flutter of hope rise within me as I turned the knob and pulled. Nothing happened! The door didn't budge. Again I pulled, as hard as I possibly could, but with no success. I heard a small chuckle from my bed.

"You didn't really think I'd let you get away _that _easily, did you?" The light clicked on and there, his back propped against _my_ pillows, sat Frank, smirking at my fear. I could feel my heart beating in my throat as he looked at me hungrily, studying me with his voracious eyes. I had seen that look before and knew what it meant. Every time he took a new lover he had that same evocative stare, only this time it was turned on me! I opened my mouth to yell, but all that would come out was a small squeak of terror. He got up from my bed and slowly walked over to where I stood, frozen in place by fear. 

"Shhh. You don't want to wake Columbia. I'm sure she's fast asleep by now. And your brother won't be able to hear you . . . not where he is." He smiled malevolently and I felt a new kind of panic seize me. My thoughts turned sharply, now focusing on Riff. What had that monster done to him? My mind conjured up horrid images of my brother, my love and sole reason for living, lying somewhere in the castle. His pale face tinged blue with death and his scarred chest no longer rising and falling with each breath. I fell back against the door, trying to chase those awful images out of my head. Frank cocked his head and looked at me curiously. 

"What did you do to him?" I asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"Who? Oh, Riff-Raff. Nothing. Do you think I should?" He bent down to kiss my neck.

"Bastard!" I seethed at him, pushing him away and spinning around so that he was now the one backed against the door. I didn't believe a word he said and my mind gave birth to more and more pictures of Riff, each one more horrible and frightening than the last, 

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" I didn't know what had come over me. I had never acted like that before; to be so forthright was completely against my nature. But the thought of Riff hurt . . . or worse, brought out a new side of me.

"He's in the lab working." He reached out to touch my face but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me! Let me out!" I demanded, still not completely believing him.

"Not before I get what I came here for," He smiled, grinning like a snake about to devour his prey. He stepped toward me. I backed away. "Oh, come on, Magenta. It'll be fun if you just give in . . ." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. 

"Never!" I cried and spat at him. He released me to wipe my saliva off his face, smudging his perfect make-up. Then he turned his gaze to me, fire burning in his eyes. Pursing his lips tightly, he took another step towards me. I swallowed hard, knowing that I had made him extremely angry, and, knowing what he did when he got that mad. I was preparing myself for his fists and the pain that would undoubtedly accompany them, but suddenly he stopped and a sickening smile crossed his face. 

"Fine, if that's what you _really_ want. But I'm telling you you're going to regret it!" He turned to go, throwing me a glance over his shoulder, "And so will your brother." He laughed and walked towards the door. I felt the fear return, knowing that underneath his calm tone was a bubbling vat of anger. He knew that hurting Riff tortured me more than anything else he could do, and he was not above using this to his advantage. The thoughts of what he would do to Riff seeped into my mind, planting themselves firmly on my brain, unwilling to be pushed out. 

"Don't touch my brother." I said defiantly, in a last ditch effort to prevent the inevitable.

"Well . . ." He turned towards me again and I withered under his glance. I had lost and we both knew it. He had won, once again, by using my emotions against me. He started to walk towards me. I didn't back away. There was no point now. I knew that his words weren't hollow. If I didn't do what he wanted he would hurt Riff, and nothing he would ever do to me could possibly be worse than knowing I had let him hurt my brother. Not even rape.

"I don't know Magenta. You won't give me what _I_ want, why should I give you what _you_ want?" He looked down at me. 

"Please, just don't hurt Riff-Raff." I said softly, looking up at him through teary eyes. He laughed arrogantly, fingering one of my red curls.

"Are you ready to give in, then." I nodded slowly, lowering my eyes to the floor. He laughed again as he pushed me back onto my bed, then took off his robe and lay on top of me. I tried to block out what was happening, seeking shelter in my mind, but it didn't work. His weight (his body was much heavier than Riff's) and the pain kept me grounded firmly in reality. My silent weeping let out rivers of shimmering tears, stinging my wounded lips. I winced with each touch of my master's hand, but I didn't fight. I couldn't. There was nothing I could do to stop him, and if I tried it would only get worse. I felt his body grinding roughly against mine, bruising my pale skin. His sharp teeth dragging across my breasts, leaving them scratched and sore. 

Over and over he kept repeating "Just give into the pleasure, Magenta, just give in . . ." _What pleasure?_ I wanted to ask. Where was the pleasure in being raped by your boss under the threat that if you didn't comply with all his perverse wishes your one true love would be beaten and possibly killed? There was no pleasure in his rough touch or repulsive kisses. No pleasure in his wild eyes or twisting body. There was no pleasure anywhere, only pain. 

My body writhed and twisted with the pain, trying to get away. He kept ordering me to be still, but I couldn't help it. Every movement he made seemed to inflect a new wound, until I began to wonder if his skin was covered with knives. But no. It was his sharp, wild actions and harsh, pitiless touch that hurt me. As he moved more and more the pain grew worse until I thought for sure that it would kill me. Then it stopped and he rolled away, looking satisfied. He studied my wounded form from head to toe, then with a flick of his hand said, "It wouldn't have been so bad for you if you had just given into me, Magenta. Oh well, at least _I_ had fun. We should do it more often." He sighed and got up, putting on his robe on the way to the door. He unlocked it and let himself into the hallway, but not before throwing me a final, disgustingly suggestive glance.

The thought of that ever happening again made me sick and I got up, running to the bathroom. I vomited and then sat shaking on the floor. I looked down at my body, torn and bruised, congealing blood sticking to my skin. I felt so . . . dirty. So polluted, that I got up and ran the bath. When it was full I stepped in, the water immediately tinged red with my blood. I sat down and began to scrub at my skin. The cuts and scrapes burned with my ferocious cleansing, but I ignored the sensation, determined to feel clean again. I scrubbed for as long as I could, until what was not already bruised blue or black was pink from my vicious washing. And I felt no cleaner now than I had when I begun. 

Wearily, I dropped the washcloth, watching it sink into the red bathwater, now salty with my tears. I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying, but now, reaching up I felt that my cheeks were wet with rivers of teardrops. This only made me weep harder and I began to sob, all alone in the bathroom. Soaking in a bath of my blood and tears, I cried until my eyes ran dry, and even then my body convulsed with dry sobs.

****

A/N: OK, it took me so incredibly long to write that chapter. I wrote it, hated it, wrote it again, hated it again, and . . . well, you get the point. Even now I'm not completely happy, but I couldn't fix it anymore. It's hard to write about things you've never experienced, especially things as emotional and _painful_ as rape. So I apologize for how rough this chapter is but I just couldn't seem to make it any better. 


	7. I'm so bad at titles. Just read it.

****

AN: Hoopla. Here it is, my fellow fans, the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but, hey, better late than never. Anyway, I spent a long time writing and re-writing this chapter from different points of view. I couldn't seem to find the right character to convey everything I wanted. Finally, I chose Riff. Uh huh, this chapter's from **_Riff's POV_**. It might still be a little confusing to you, but shouldn't be too bad (I hope) If it is, tell me and I will try to explain. But read the whole thing first. It should become clear toward the end. Yup, well now that I'm rambling and you're getting sick of reading what I have to say, We can move along to the dedications.

This chapter is completely dedicated to Kristi, the Peppy Bitch, in hopes that she will come back to Rocky Horror. We really need you! Also, to Maigan {Naughty Nation} (for actually reviewing and giving me the idea about Brad and Janet being chosen, not ending up there on blind fate.), to Ella Roberta (I don't know you, but you reviewed and you liked my story. That's enough to make you my friend for life! Yay, I'm glad you like it!), and to Magenta McKinley and Nicole {PugPuppy7}(for just reviewing and giving me a huge ego boost)! Thank you!!! And now that I've dedicated this pretty sucky chapter to half of the world and none of you will ever talk to me again because it was so bad, go ahead and read. Enjoy and review. I might just mention you next time . . . but only if I feel like it. I'm in a talkative mood tonight. Can ya tell? ~_^

****

And here is the story.

I didn't notice when Frank left the laboratory; I was too busy trying to complete my work. My body ached from fatigue as I hadn't had a full nights sleep in weeks. All my muscles were sore and tense from the endless exertion and my feet throbbed from standing all day and well into the night. I wanted nothing more than to be back in my bedroom with Magenta. Only her soft caress could ease my aching body. Only her dark eyes could comfort my weary mind. I could see her there, sitting up in bed, waiting for me to return and wrap her in my arms so that we could both fall into a deep, restful sleep. But I knew that couldn't happen, not until I finished my work. And so I continued about my excessive tasks, my mind drifting between reality and daydreams.

But when he returned all my dreaming stopped cold. A curly, red hair clung stubbornly to his black robe and he wore a look that only meant one thing. As sauntered past me, I smelled her scent on him, wafting from his body and taunting me with it's familiar sweetness. The blood in my veins sizzled as it made it's way to my clouded head. My knuckles turned white as I clenched my fists, feeling every muscle in my body tense more, if that was even possible. My eyes became narrow slits and white-hot rage clouded my vision.

That was Magenta's crimson hair and her intoxicating scent and I could think of only one way that they ended up on Frank. But it couldn't be true! No, she wouldn't betray me like that, especially not with him. My mind struggled to find another explanation. There had to be one, there just had to be! But when Frank stopped to smirk down at me and I noticed his smudged makeup and the red scratch marks trailing down his chest, there could be no other explanation. They had been together, Magenta and Frank. She had let him seduce her! He had seen and touched Magenta, _my_ Magenta. She was _my_ sister, _my_ lover, not his! The blinding rage seared through my body like tongues of flame, so that every muscle ached with the tension. I wanted more than anything to tear into him, pull his filthy body apart with my bare hands. But I didn't. I couldn't. Something inside me had turned my body to stone, freezing me where I stood.

"I'm very tired. I've had a rather strenuous night. You're dismissed, Riff-Raff. I need to get my beauty sleep and don't want to have to listen to you down here." Frank smirked, yawned, and strolled off toward his bedroom. He was already gone before I realized what he had said. I dropped my tools and stumbled off blindly toward our room. Would Magenta welcome me with a warm kiss like any other night? Would she pretend that nothing was different, that she hadn't betrayed me or done anything wrong? 

But when I found her in the bathroom, I realized I was the one who had been wrong. Dead wrong! He hadn't seduced her, he had taken her. My blind rage switched to disbelief. I knew he was an awful, cruel man, but I never thought him capable of rape. He didn't need to do that. He could have almost any lover he wanted; both men and women alike found his androgynous beauty exciting. But he had to have Magenta, _my_ Magenta. I didn't understand. He had never showed any interest in her before. She was always just a servant to him, nothing more. He rarely even acknowledged her. Until now.

My heart stopped cold at the sight of her, sobbing wearily in the bloody water. As gently as I could, I picked her up out of the crimson bath and brought her back to our room. I laid her down in bed and settled back next to her, wrapping her up in my arms. She didn't try to explain, she didn't need to. I knew everything just by looking at her. Guiltily, I held her close, refusing to loosen my protective embrace. I had let this happen to her. I had promised to protect her and I failed miserably. I had let down the one person I loved, the one person that loved me. Would she ever trust me again? Would she ever again believe any of my promises? I had to find a way to get back at Frank. If I didn't, this might happen again and I couldn't live with myself if I let him hurt her once more. 

Gently, I ran my fingers through her hair. I held her so close that could feel her chest rise and fall with each tired breath. Gradually, she began to loosen and relax, giving into sleep. But I couldn't. My muscles stayed tense and that restful slumber I had longed for earlier was now the last thing on my mind. Then I recalled my plan. Weeks ago, I had abandoned it. The risks were too extreme and I hated the idea of putting Magenta in danger. But now, the plan took on a whole new light. I hadn't wanted to endanger her by leaving, but if we stayed I was doing that exact thing. 

I couldn't let Frank get away with what he did to her. Even if I had to hunt him down across the entire universe, he wouldn't escape his punishment. But I wouldn't have to chase him. He was right there, right under my nose. And with a few slight modifications, I would be able to eliminate most of the risk in my plan. All I needed was a couple of distractions . . . .


	8. Yayness! I got the Shocky soundtrack!

****

A/N: This fic is way longer than I planned, but oh well. As long as people are reading it (I'm assuming they are, even though they're not _nice_ enough to review!) I guess length doesn't matter. It's almost done though. Anyway, I don't feel like dedicating this to anyone. It's all for me! Mua ha ha ha ha!! Just kidding. I love doing dedications. This one is for: T'Pau Silver (for not being too shy to give me suggestions. I love suggestions and need them to improve my writing!) and Megan McGory (for groveling at my feet. I love it when people do that.)! Sadly, that's all this time. Just read and review. It'll earn you a dedication . . . probably.

*Oh yes, I almost forgot, we're back to Magenta's POV!!!! Get that, people? **MAGENTA'S POV!**

Riff-Raff had always been over-protective, but during the next week it grew to the extreme. He forbade me to be anywhere near Frank if he weren't around and wouldn't allow me to stay alone in our room, even in the morning. I wasn't used to waking up as early as him, so he was late for work constantly and received countless beatings, but he didn't seem to care. However I did, but as much as I begged him, he wouldn't leave me, no matter how many times Frank called him.

Much to my relief, Frank didn't try to make me "give into the pleasure" again. And the more I thought about all that had happened, the less I expected him to. Certain things about that night (things I didn't notice at the time, for obvious reasons) just didn't fit together. We had always told Frank that Columbia and I shared her room, yet he knew to find me in a room - and bed - that were supposed to belong to my brother alone. And he knew exactly how to threaten me to make me stop fighting his advances. Although the thought upset me, it was painfully obvious; somehow, Frank had discovered that my brother and I were more than just siblings. I don't know how he found out. Riff and I always tried to be careful. But we couldn't hide everything all the time. The looks we exchanged were usually more than friendly and we did sometimes stand a little closer to each other than necessary. But I never thought our master noticed.

I told Riff my thoughts, as I always do, and he agreed. However, he didn't believe that Frank had realized on his own. My brother thought that Columbia had told our secret and he started to blame her for what happened to me. I knew he was wrong. She was a little annoying, but over the past few months, being the only _real_ females in the house, we had become friends. She did like to gossip, but she would never betray us like that. Riff-Raff was convinced, though, and he became extremely angry, leaving our room to hunt her down. I used every ounce of strength to keep him from hurting my friend, but he was much stronger and easily brushed me aside, continuing towards her room in a blind rage. Only when I gave up and broke down in tears, did he stop. 

I hated to cry, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't wept since that night, I hadn't had time, but now I couldn't stop. The powerful emotions dulled my senses and tears blurred my vision. I was vaguely aware of my brother picking me up and bringing me back to the comfort of our bed, then lying down next to me. He smoothed back my frizzy hair wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I don't know how long I cried, but I felt a little better when I was through. I had let out some of the pain and anger, but there was still more inside that I would have to carry on for a very long time.

Riff didn't say anymore about Columbia, nor did he try to leave our room again. We both realized that it didn't matter how Frank had found out, only that he knew. And he did, I had no doubts in my mind that he knew all about us. He obviously didn't approve, not that we had expected him to, and he had thought of a perfect way to use our relationship to punish us both. It was a disgustingly good plan and I'm sure he was busy thinking up a dozen others, each one worse than the first. But he wasn't the only one in the castle plotting anymore.

Although he never mentioned anything, I knew that Riff had resumed his planning. I could see it on his face. Whenever he thought I wasn't looking, his forehead would crinkle in thought and he would stare off at nothing. I wanted to ask him about it, but he obviously didn't want me to know. If he did, he would have told me. I didn't know why he was keeping it from me and it bothered me a little, but I didn't have much time to dwell on it.

Frank's crazed experiment was almost complete and he was working tirelessly trying to finish it. Or rather, he was working _us_ tirelessly trying to finish it. Everyday, he would stand there, tapping his black pumps impatiently on the pink tile and cracking his whip every few minutes to remind us of what would happen if we began to slack off, while Riff, Columbia, and I worked on his creature. And this day was no different.

I awoke late, warm and comfortable in my brother's arms. I could have stayed like that forever, never moving from his embrace. That was my greatest dream, to not have to separate and face a day of absolute hell. Maybe someday it would come true. But, as much as I wished, today was not the day and within minutes my fantasy was shattered. 

"RIFF-RAFF!" Our master's low voice echoed through the macabre castle, falling on our groggy ears. Hastily, Riff pulled his arms from around me and sat up.

"Coming, Master!" He replied, then flipped back the covers and stood. He walked over to the chair where I had folded his tattered uniform the night before. I watched him with one eye, allowing the other to stay closed and pretend that it was still nighttime. Riff dressed quickly and then tossed my uniform onto the bed at my feet. 

"Wakeup, Magenta. We're late." He said, from across the room. I groaned and yawned. I hated having to wake up, especially to what I knew would be another horrible day. "Magenta . . ." Riff heaved a frustrated sigh and I dragged myself out of bed before he could continue. I got ready as fast as I could and then we rushed into the hallway. Riff went with me to the elevator, then took my hand and gently kissed it, before letting it drop back to my side and walking to Frank's room. He had to tend to Frank and I had to make breakfast. We would meet again in the lab, but he was late and I knew what would happen to him before we saw each other again.

And I was right. After I had finished washing the breakfast dishes, I entered the lab, where Frank had kept my brother and Columbia busy all through the meal. I grimaced as I saw the large welt forming on Riff's pale cheek. It was bruising yellowy-green around the edges, in the exact shape of the toe on Frank's new pumps. Visions of how it got there clouded my mind, but I pushed them away and focused on the present. Dwelling on what had happened wouldn't help anything.

My brother and Columbia were working busily at a tank filled with a clear liquid. Riff looked up at me as I entered and tried to smile, but the effort hurt his new wound and he winced slightly, then frowned at the look of concern that flew across my face.

"Magenta, don't just stand there! There's much to be done! There." Frank commanded from over my shoulder. I turned around and he pointed to a bucket and mop sitting on the pink floor next to a shattered beaker, it's broken pieces scattered in an opaque orange liquid. I didn't ask what it was I was cleaning; it was probably best that I didn't know. I just began to mop obediently while Frank went back to wrapping red ribbon around a set of weights. 

As the mop soaked up the orange spill, I looked up at my brother. He was glaring at Frank and if looks could kill, I'm sure Frank would have been dead on the spot. Riff's eyes were twin pools of hatred and rage. His pale face was drawn into such a scowl of anger that I looked away. I was expecting him to dash across the room and kill Frank right then; he certainly looked as if he wanted to. But, much to my relief, nothing happened and in a few minutes I felt his gaze turn to me. I didn't want to look up for fear of seeing the hatred that had been so alive in his eyes, but after a moment the temptation won and I glanced over at him. His eyes locked mine, hypnotizing me with their dark passions. They were flooded by violent emotions; hate, rage, guilt, and pain, all at once. He may have been able to hide his plan from me, but he had never been able to hide his feelings. His eyes always gave him away. He was overrun by so many emotions, all of them too extreme to exist with one another peacefully. Together, they could only end in disaster.


End file.
